1. Technical Field
This invention is directed toward a new camera design. More specifically, this invention is directed toward a new omni-directional camera design that makes use of a unified molded structure of optical material to house a mirror, aligned sensor, and lens assembly.
2. Background Art
Video conferencing systems have had limited commercial success. This is due to many factors. In many cases video conferencing systems are too expensive for individuals and small businesses to afford. Additionally, there are numerous technical deficiencies in the video conferencing systems to date. Poor camera viewpoints and insufficient image resolution make it difficult for meeting participants to see the person speaking. This is compounded by the fact that many camera systems are difficult for the user to operate. Cameras for video conferencing systems are sometimes very delicate and can be damaged by an untrained user trying to adjust the camera system.
Although advances have been made in camera designs for video conferencing, especially in the area of using panoramic camera designs, these designs are often expensive, fragile, unstable and not very user friendly.